NoseBittingTeacups: Muggle Twins Experiment
by Etre-loup de Madame
Summary: Weasley Twins AU: Alternate Universe with both our favorite pranksters (and Marauders we still luv you). Smiles make the world go 'round. Read the first chapter and if you tell me you don't like it I'm gonna give you a wierd look, then go sulk in a corner


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. All I own is my brilliant mind and the plot. That & if I accidentally use something I'm not even aware that belongs someone else then I guess I don't own that either. Though if I obviously didn't know it wasn't intentional.  
  
Wind Whispers  
  
It whistles and moans, giggles and groans. Whispering 'Where?'  
  
Where are you now, somewhere near, somewhere far, somewhere that's really, nowhere at all.  
  
Are you real, as you feel?  
  
My imaginary friend, I send these thoughts by pigeon.  
  
Hopeful as ever, that I might find you forever.   
  
Busily scribbled, on the pavement in chalk, I nervously twiddle my thumbs.  
  
Whispering find me, write me my dear imaginary friend, my spirit-brother dear, I will be sincere, I miss you, & wish you, were right here.  
  
-George Weasley -Age five  
  
Tea Cups and Twins by Memory Charm it Away  
  
The finishing school had an amazing history of making a great crater of an impact on the attendants lives. It strangely enough took children off the streets, teaching them discipline and manners.   
  
Finishing schools can do one of two things; crush your spirit or open your eyes to the vast wonders surrounding you. An example would be two boys who came to them only a year after the school was opened. Both just as unlikely, hopeless cases they presumed at first. No body questioned the owners judgment, they didn't realize something odd about them. What a difference that would of made.  
  
The warden of St. Terrence prison for hopeless & beyond help violent cases had payed a visit to the new finishing school. Her name was simply Madame to those in her barracks. Madame had curly brown hair that couldn't be brushed that went to her chin, ghostly looking eyes that seemed haunted by something, and held a voice that could penetrate the walls of the juvenile prison like an alarm clock each morning.  
  
She had found these two boys she believed were absolute angels, they just needed guidance, and perhaps in worst cases a few punishments to straighten them out. Namely meeting the backside of someones hand to teach them to respect their elders and stop their mischief. Just a month after she had brought me one of the boys to prove her point. He seemed wary of the staff who all had their eyes fixed on him.   
  
"Hello, lad, and what might your name be?" Miss Rankle asked picking up a spiral, her eyes flickering over the boy. She scrawled out his physical appearance, writing all the information he gave her as it came.  
  
"George." he said in a flat voice, twiddling his thumbs. His face watched the ground, not her face. He showed several signs of shyness, but their were things that could be done to improve his self-esteem though it might take a while. These characteristic, ever thing about him that she saw flaw to she noted.  
  
"When is your birthday?" Miss Rankle asked eyes scanning her paper as she read it over trying to understand this George better in hopes of finding a place for him..  
  
"Uh...?" George muttered unintelligently looking up, his face burned as he stuttered hiding his face again.  
  
"If I may ,Miss Rankle, it is a known fact the boy came to us from an orphanage. Quite sad how none know where he came from, only clue was George on his id tag around his ankle when they found him as a baby the orphanage secretary told me. Yes, George. W to be precise." the warden informed her.   
  
"George, I think will like this school. Money is no problem we have scholarships available, after all I believe this boy belongs here. He has much to work on, but nothing that I have seen that isn't easily fixed. Though I insist he go to counseling, and takes a class to build his confidence. Just leave him here & I will write you in a few weeks on his progress." Miss Rankle stated leaning forward and handing George a key to one of the boys dormitories.   
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Hey, George." smiled the young blond lady that was his counselor.   
  
"Hello, Miss Paten." George replied with a genuine grin, slouching back into his chair as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"We are here to talk about your past, though if you don't feel up to it we can talk about your most recent past, like how your last few weeks have been." Miss Paten said as George agreed to the ladder.   
  
"I made friends with Tillie, Chancellor, Garret, Hayden, Jasper & a kitten named pinky. You know the kitten I told you clawed my hand earlier, belongs to Tillie's friend Margaret who says he's getting declawed soon because Miss Frames said it's the only way little pinky can stay. Tillie is in my Grammar class only, but we were partners in a group project. The boys are in my dorm so we talked some after lessons." George said happily.  
  
At the orphanage he had been reluctant to make friends since he feared they would be adopted. While at prison you also feared that in a sense that the person might be transferred to another place if they didn't have the room.  
  
"Uh-hmm, and how does that make you feel?" Miss Paten asked (A/N: Freaky Friday :)  
  
"Well it's not so bad here, though I had my worries at first. You know I've never had many friends aside from my imaginary one way back in kindergarten. That was before I was sent back to an orphanage because my foster parents didn't want me. They were finally able to have their own baby an thought I'd just get in the way." George said quietly as Miss Paten watched him carefully.  
  
"Is that why you've been so distant, did the warden know?" she asked as George just shook his head stating no.  
"Two boys at the orphanage taunted me about it constantly. Georgy is a wishy washy baby they would chant on the nights I remembered my old life that I missed so much, I would cry. It was shameful almost as if I proved them right, I was a crybaby." George muttered just loudly enough for her to hear.  
  
"How did you react, is this when you got landed at St. Terrence?" Miss Paten wondered, the boy got quiet again.  
  
"It was like a weird phenomenon, when I got angry things happened. Leroy, the bully leader was the worst of the lot that teased me. The broom from the cupboard was an old one, an antique with fancy wording carved into it. It just leaped out of there and began to swat him violently. I was running out the door as I heard a crunch, it broke Leroy's nose. After that the taunts and jeers got unbearable. He called me foul names, threatened me and he disappeared with a pop. That was that." George said nervously and his uncertainty showed, 'why had he told her?'he thought panicked.  
  
"He just vanished, did he perhaps runaway?" Miss Paten asked leaning forward her eyes bearing into his.  
  
"Poof, gone." George muttered shaking his head no.  
  
"George, I-" Miss Paten began, but George hushed her. Voices from outside signaled the bell for lunch had rang so he abruptly left. She wouldn't tell, patient/ doctor oath he figured.   
  
Waiting for him were his room-mates Hayden and Jasper. Jasper was snapping pictures at random things for his photography class as usual. The boy wasn't really all that good with a camera, but he had a weird niche for being incredibly lucky & got a couple decent snapshots.   
  
Meanwhile Hayden was sitting on a stone park bench, his lunch balanced on top of his books as he whispered to Tillie. They cleared a seat between them for him though Hayden shot him a glare for disturbing his 'oh so interesting, but incredibly boring' chat with Tillie.   
  
Hayden did like her a great deal so with a shrug he swapped seats with his friend who flashed a smile. Grudgingly George remained quiet through lunch, annoyed that Hayden was ignoring him.   
  
When he was walking he saw spots curtsy of Jasper who loved to annoy people when his camera film was gone. He's just sit there clicking the flash button repeatedly with no film and then smile innocently saying he was taking pictures for class. He was wobbly legged and leaned against the wall until he could see straight. This was why he hated yearbook day, but instead of once a year he got it daily.   
  
On his way to Spanish class he tried to think up a way to use this class to his advantage. His goal was to insult Jasper in five different languages then leave the boy in wonder. He chuckled evily to himself as he flipped through the English-Spanish dictionary, but frowned for he couldn't find anything. 'Figures since it was a student book not a regular one.' he thought annoyed as he ripped a page from flipping through so carelessly.   
  
George carried his usual book bag made of durable canvas shoving the dictionary inside bending the cover. He didn't really care about it though since it was already second hand and pretty beat up.  
  
(A/N: That is irritating! At the end of the year they often accuse you of harming the said book though it was already like that! Though maybe I was a bit rough with it when I tossed it in my locker. Grins sheepishly. Fine so maybe I was guilty.)   
  
The school was more like a college. It a rather large building and not to far away their dorm buildings. In front of the school was an open field with benches and picnic tables, surrounded by trees & in the spring an assortment of flowers. Most everyone ate lunch there or finished their homework between classes at the tables.   
  
George had spent entire weekends outside in the sun jotting down research or drawing. He was taking an art class so he enjoyed sketching down random people who walked by. Just as he was doing now for instance.  
  
His art teacher, Mr. Brenton was teaching them basic shading. You had to remember to use light to dark, how to blend colors, & how to make 3d images. It was the one class he just zoned out in, not by going to sleep, but the one he put the most effort into. He became ignorant about what was going on around him and just concentrated on his pictures.  
  
"Hey, George, earth to the flaming carrot head!" Jasper said finally resulting to yanking a strand of George's hair out.  
  
"Ow... Well what do you want now!" George growled bending under the picnic table for his map pencils that rolled off. Jasper seemed thoughtful as his eyes caught sight of George work.  
  
"So this is the masterpiece, are you almost done?" Jasper asked using a smudging technique to make the border less noticeable.   
  
"What did you do that for?" George questioned, his face bore an annoyed expression. He didn't want Jasper messing with his work.  
  
"You made the border to dark, it's supposed to blend in with the rest of the picture." Jasper said pointing out how the border disappeared into the tree trunk like it was part of the tree not a border line.  
  
" Thanks, did you take art, too?" George asked adding a few details to the leaves hanging from the droopy branches. Jasper nodded taking a thick notebook from his binder. Handing it to George without a word.  
  
It was full of sketches, pressed flowers, photos, and dates. The first page was filled with basic drawings, but as you flipped through it the pictures grew more complex. There was one point where the drawings were not very neat, but Jasper explained saying he had broken his right hand. In the back were several ribbons he'd won in art shows.   
  
"That's brilliant, I didn't know you could draw!" George exclaimed as he found a particularly lovely sketch of Tillie when she was younger by about a year.   
  
"Ya, well I guess it's just my thing. I'm planning on giving that to Hayden when he finally gets the guts to ask Tillie out. That's what she looked like when he first met her here on campus." Jasper said retelling the entire day in full detail.  
  
"He absolutely ignored me at lunch today, is that normal?" George asked twiddling his thumbs as he leaned forward to hear Jaspers whispers.  
  
"No, Tillie's birthday is coming up this weekend and he's trying to figure out what she would like for a present. I'm going to bake a cake for the surprise party, could you possibly make a banner if I could get you the paper?" Jasper asked, George just nodded now having a problem to add to his list. What to get Tillie, he'd only just met her & didn't know what to do.  
  
"Does she like music?" George asked sheepishly as he drew out a list of possible gifts in his head.  
  
"Yes, her cousin Jeff has a band called the Klutzes because they were so clumsy they knocked over their drum set on their first gig." Jasper said as George took off.  
  
"Thanks, Jasper, see ya!" George shouted over his shoulder. His backpack clutched in his arms as he hurriedly stuffed the spiral away. He was going to have to ask for a few favors.   
  
Chancellor could play the drums and had several friends who took band as an elective. He could perhaps find a DJ if he was to busy with something else, but knowing how long Chancellor had known Tillie he would at least consider it.   
  
While wondering on about this he failed to notice his mirror image running past him at top speed carrying about a dozen books. They wobbled as the boy made a mad dash over to a bench to set them down. George just saw a mountain of books rush past, but the kid seemed to have it under control so he just walked by.  
  
He paused in front of dorm number twelve before he knocked three times in a special way.   
  
"Password?" echoed several voices from inside. George rolled his eyes, but muttered, "Miss Frames is an old bat." The door swung open to reveal a blond boy with a cute skater hair style (no George not gay, just info) and light blue eyes.   
  
"Oh hey, George, what you doing here curfew is in a bit." Chancellor asked propping open the door open enough to show several boys gathered around a game-boy.   
  
It was one of the forbidden items, stuff they couldn't bring to school. Their dorm was spotless, but it had to be since it was checked at random times by the dorm owner, Miss Frames. There was a television, but it only had the news and educational shows like animal planet and the discovery channel. One lone boy was watching a sitcom with talking animals, planets funniest world videos.  
  
"Tillie's birthday is coming up this weekend and I was wondering if your band could play." George said as Chancellor broke out into a broad grin.  
  
"This is great, my sis wanted me to go home for the weekend to meet her finance', but I really didn't want to and now I have an excuse!" Chancellor swelled as George returned his smile.   
  
"So you can make it this Saturday at noon?" George asked hopeful.  
  
"You bet, and George you might want to hurry back to your dorm. We don't want you getting caught by Miss Frames, the old bat!" Chancellor chuckled and shoved George unceremoniously out the door.  
  
As George made his way to his dorm he shoes squeaked against the wet grass and in the distance the same boy with the mountain of books was struggling with them.  
  
Chapter two: Therapy with Fred  
  
The weekend had come to an end quickly, and Chancellor had come through. His band played until late night when Miss Files came and forced them to bed, each boy in the band earned a detention for disturbing the peace.  
  
George had to go back to therapy with Miss Paten as planned. He left during his free period to get to her office with a few minutes left. Miss Paten was quietly having a conversation with an unfamiliar considerably older lady who whispered frantically back.   
  
"Oh... Hello George, Mrs. Henderson has a boy who she's says has a lot in common with you. I've asked him to join us if that is alright with you." She said as Mrs. Henderson's mouth opened in surprise.  
  
"Miss Paten, my dear have you been needing glasses? That boy is Fred, my new student, he just arrived yesterday! -But he was just on the other side of the school in morning detention for getting in late. Miss Frames wouldn't listen when I said it was due to him getting all his books yesterday." Miss Henderson rolled her eyes as Miss Paten glared.  
  
"I do not have trouble with my vision! HE is George!" Miss Paten declared crossing her arms childishly as Mrs. Henderson laughed.  
  
"Miss Paten, I myself taught you and I always did think you squinted to see the chalkboard!" Mrs. Henderson said sadly as Miss Paten groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Your handwriting is microscopic, tiny, and unreadable from a distance." Miss Paten told her boldly.  
  
George watched somewhat confused as the two teachers threw each other insults and heard the door open. A boy with red hair rushed past and fell into a seat catching Georges amused look. The boy turned and grinned at him.   
  
"They used to be teacher and student! Still can't treat each other as equals." Fred said as his shoulders shook with a laugh.  
  
"" George made an odd strangled sound as he focused on his mirror image who hadn't clearly saw him. Fred just cleared his throat catching the blushing teachers sight.  
  
"Oh! My word there are two of them!" Mrs. Henderson Yelped almost toppling out of her chair as Miss Paten also watched mouth open in an 'o' shape surprised. Both boys seemed uncaring of them and stood to shake hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred. W. " Fred said calmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm George. W. " George replied shaking his hand tightly.  
  
"Umm, well Miss Paten I must be off." Mrs. Henderson said akwardly suddenly rushing to the door as George took her seat.  
  
Miss Paten's eyes went from Fred to George frequently as she picked up a lovely teacup out of a gift bag.  
  
"Boys, would you like a drink?" She asked quietly as the boys shook their heads no.   
  
As she leaned in to take a sip something neither boy expected happened. The teacup grew a mouth and clamped on to nose, to stirring sticks rammed up her nostrils. They watched in horror as Miss Paten roamed around the room, blindly tugging on her face screaming as they sat frozen.  
  
There was a sound of a gunshot and several people dressed strangely appeared around the room including a man with red hair. They tried to help Miss Paten who seemed too distraught to care what they were doing.   
  
"Miss we are here to help!" The red haired man boomed as the twins stood up trying to be helpful by holding Miss Paten down.   
  
"Miss Paten, please calm down!" George hushed her as her sobs quieted and the cloaked figures were able to get closer.   
  
"Who are you, dressed like wizards, I wasn't aware adults played witches and wizards." Fred said with a chuckle.   
  
"Yah, with broomsticks and wands." George added.  
  
"Potions, levitation, weird unheard of herbs." Fred said laughing harder.  
  
"Dragons and dungeons." George said chuckling.  
  
"Vampires, Werewolves, and the ghouls." Fred Wheezed out between breaths.   
  
"Hags, banshees, and Giants." George said doubled over with mirth.  
  
"And now you're here to pump us for information and then kill us slowly saying you've seen to much!" Fred declared edging away from them looking wary as it hit him it wasn't pretend.  
  
"Oh my god they're going to suck out our brains through a straw and leave us acting like mindless idiots!" George bellowed insanely running for the door only to be yanked back by a strong arm.  
  
"Boy we aren't going to kill you." Growled a gruff looking wizard as George breathed harder.  
  
"Are you sure, you're not going to leave us clueless and lost in the dessert without any memory of our own names, leaving us to die tied to cactus!" George whispered frantically eyes widened with fear. The wizards friends laughed and one made to lift his wand, but the one who held George gave him a signal to stop.  
  
"What we have here are two unusually smart Muggles, we may need to go back to headquarters with them to make sure they don't know more than they're letting on." The man growled as George whimpered.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go, even though you helped Miss Paten & I'm grateful, why should I go anywhere with five strangers." George said wisely backing up and Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"I've got to agree with my long lost twin, this has to be the freakiest day of my life! First I find my identical twin I didn't know I had, and now five Wizards who could easily kill me want us to go with them. -But I suppose we'll have to come quietly George or this could be the end!" Fred said sighing dramatically standing up.   
  
"Yes, Fred, but why did you call us muggles? Should we be insulted?" George asked as he followed the wizards, his mind spinning trying to plot an escape route.  
  
"No, it just means you aren't a wizard." A man in a burgundy cloak said as them as they neared the street. He raised his wand and whispered as the tip lit up. A gigantic triple decker bus appeared out of nowhere making the twins jump back open mouthed.   
  
"Hey, Ernie, we need to take these two to headquarters. I promise I'll pay you back once we get there." A wizard in the back told him as Ernie nodded pulling the twins aboard.  
  
Fred and George sat on a bed gripping the bedpost in a death lock. They whispered excitedly to each other unaware the wizards caught every word.  
  
"This is so cool! I must admit I probably won't live or at least remember this but maybe they'll make a muggle bus like this someday." Fred murmured as George agreed with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"It seems vaguely familiar, this is just like a dream. Pinch me!" George said leaning back and jumping up, his head hitting the bedpost as Fred did so.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally!" George growled as Fred snickered.  
  
"Well you aren't dreaming, though you have to admit it seems far-fetched. I like the purple color of the bus, it's my favorite color you know!" Fred said as the wizards looked surprised.  
  
"Muggles aren't supposed to be able to see the bus until they are already inside, so how could he see the outside!" the youngest wizard gasped out.  
  
"Well since we're playing the let's get to know your twin game, mine is blue." George replied.  
  
" I've been to three orphanages, a juvenile prison for something I didn't even do, & then my foster family put me into a boarding school so they wouldn't have to put up with me." Fred said ticking off his fingers as George gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"My life is basically the same. Orphanage, adopted into foster family who had children, back to orphanage, got angry and somehow managed to set fire to the owners flowers. I didn't use a lighter & I still think it was a cigarette, but the orphanage owner wouldn't have any of that and took me to a child prison in hopes of improving me for society. Then just a few weeks ago the warden of the prison said she thought I would have no problems with my temper,being such a lovely child,recommended me to the boarding school." George rambled on raising his eyes skyward.  
  
"Well when I got sent to prison I don't know how it happened anyway. I was really angry at my foster mom and the next thing I knew things were exploding, mom found little bomb shells and said I did it. I believe her real son didn't like me, but he's not one to play with fire." Fred said with a shrug.   
  
-"Underage Magic?" Another wizard whispered curiously.  
  
"Life is weird Fred, just hope I still remember you when this is over. Imagine the day I find my brother I lose him cause I can't remember ever meeting him." George said with a bitter laugh.  
  
"Well we must have known each other for a while even if it was in mothers womb. I mean we have parents, unless they like died before we could remember them, but wouldn't we have gone to a relative?" Fred wondered as George went into deep thought.   
  
There thoughts were cut off as the bus pulled to a stop , the boys clutched onto the bedpost for dear life as the beds slid across the floor.  
  
"That's dangerous that is!" Fred grumbled.   
  
"I totally agree, I mean we muggles have seat-belts and what do they have?" George said sarcastically.   
  
"Well they have brooms, but imagine flying so far & wouldn't we see them if they did so often?" Fred said shaking his head.  
  
"Your right, maybe they can appear like they did in the room at will." George suggested as they entered a large building.  
  
The group of seven went down a graffiti filled alleyway, and the man that had grabbed George's back at the school entered this ancient looking telephone booth.  
  
" 6-2-4-4-2." The wizard chanted softly to himself holding the receiver over his head.   
  
" Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Please state your name and business." said a soft womans voice from inside a box.  
  
"Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Derek McDougall, Leroy Smith, Harrison Carter, and two muggles for questioning." Alastor Moody growled as the speaker. Several silver badges fell from the slot and into Moody's outstretched hands. He pulled the boys with him and the floor moved downward like an elevator. The other wizards cramming into the space quickly. Fred and George both had on the silver badges that read muggle witnesses.  
  
"Muggles, looks like we'll be getting that a lot. Do you think we still have our rights or are we second class citizens here?" George asked in a hushed whisper to his twin.   
  
"I really don't know George, this is too weird." Fred murmured as he caught sight of a fountain that had a golden wizard in the center. A witch, accompanied by a centaur, a goblin, and a house elf were standing around him in the fountain that sprayed crystal clear water.  
  
"Well since you can't present you wands as you have none just follow us." the wizard called Arthur told the boys who closely trailed behind him. Fred ducked as a paper airplane flew past his head smacking George in the eye.   
  
"Oww! I thought paper airplanes were childish so why are they playing with them!" George groaned putting his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Really, that's interesting." Author said smiling to them. "And since you are here might I ask what is the use of a rubber duck?" Author asked (A/N: 2nd Harry Potter Movie) curiously as the boys snickered.  
  
"It's a muggle bath toy, people think they are cute I guess." George said bemused as Fred chuckled softly.  
  
" AH... Yes, that's what Harry told me once, lovely." Arthur commented as they were led into a room with several important looking people.  
  
" Mr. Weasley, Arthur, how are you are these yours?" asked a lovely blond woman.  
  
"No,Elsie, these are two muggle boys Mad-eye wanted to be questioned from an accident earlier with nose bitting teacups." Arthur told her as the people became silent.  
  
"Muggles, blimey what was Mad-eye thinking!" a voice piped up.   
  
"They shouldn't be here, bless Memory Charms!" said another. Once they had quieted down Arthur began to explain.  
  
"These boys seem to know a lot about our world, we're unsure if it was a lucky guess or not, but Moody wants them questioned." Arthur repeated as several people came closer.  
  
George and Fred were ushered into chairs and handed a glass of water, that was really truth potion. George squinted at the water and gave Fred a funny look before he took a sip. He immediately felt dazed, and calm.   
  
"Now what is your name?  
  
"George. W, I'm an orphan so I'm not quite sure what my last name is, but it was on my hospital bracelet." George said taking a sip of the potion not caring what it was just that his throat was dry.   
  
"And your brother rambled about you just meeting today, what does he mean?"  
  
"I'm an orphan so I was surprised to find I had a brother. Miss Paten, the woman who got bitten by the possessed teacup,suggested I meet a boy like me, but I never thought she meant someone like me that much." George said with a hearty laugh.   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"I'm seventeen I suppose maybe eighteen, but I don't know my birthday." George confessed.  
  
"Now George have you ever met wizards before?"   
  
"Maybe, well I mean how should I know, I'm guessing if I had I probably would have been rubbed out or have my brain sucked out of my head. I don't exactly think they let muggles know about magic." George said his grip on his cup tight.  
  
"Ever met anyone who strange things happened around, do things happen around you?"   
  
"Nothing except once when I set fire to the orphanage owners flowers, but I swore it wasn't my fault, but I was the only one around to place the blame on! And then she shipped me off to a juvenile prison for being 'Dangerous to society'!" George said the last part sarcastically. Now the people had Fred under their sight.  
  
"Name & age?  
  
"Fred. W, and I'm eighteen, I think though I'm not totally positive."   
  
"Have you ever been in contact with magic before today?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of."   
  
"Ever done anything strange or anything happen you couldn't explain?"  
  
"I got angry at my foster mom and it was freaky! Things blew up, and she found little bomb shells all over the floor. I think it was her 'real son' trying to get me kicked out of the house because he didn't like me, and it worked!"  
  
"Did you ever receive a letter that arrived by bird?"  
  
"No, should I have?"   
  
"Take this in your hand." someone said as they handed him a long piece of wood. It shot sparks of yellow and Fred dropped it in shock.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded staring at his hands somewhat frightened.  
  
"George, same for you." a elderly man said giving him a battered wand. It glowed slightly and George looked up confused.  
  
"So what's going to happen to us? Are we getting our brains washed and being thrown over the side of a cliff?" George asked quietly as he watched his feet feeling small.  
  
"No,dear boy no. What do you take us for,Barbarians?" Chuckled a witch.  
  
-Okay, I reposted this and I added about 3,000 words to it & I hope someone out there likes it. May not look it but it takes forever to type all this from scratch.  
  
- Okay, I just wanted to change a few things, reposting this I suppose. 


End file.
